The Phantom Trade
by revenanttrickster
Summary: Kuroko was chosen by Seirin to be an exchange student but instead of going abroad he'll have to stay in different high schools throughout Japan in a week. Kuroko was alright with it until he find out which schools he'll go to. Now, due to his former teammates, Kuroko's normal and peaceful life will turn upside down and everything he knows will be altered.
1. Overture

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**A/N: **The story takes place after the Winter Cup and as for the winner, it's the reader's choice. Actually, it doesn't really matter who the winner is, I just want to clarify it for those who are curious.

* * *

**OVERTURE**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom player and passing specialist of the Seirin basketball club, was idly looking out the window while his math teacher was droning on about his lesson. He watched as the incessant snow evanescently fall to the ground covering it in picturesque white scenery. It was now mid-January and the winter season was getting colder as the day goes by.

Kuroko turned to his teammate, partner and light, Kagami Taiga, who was sitting in front of him and continued to snore the class away. Their math teacher had already given up in making Kagami listen to his lecture and just let him be as long as the power forward passed his class no matter how abysmal his grade is.

Kuroko once again focused his attention in class and took some notes as his coach and captain asked him to at least helped Kagami in his studies by writing some notes that the dark red head could easily understand. It was a good thing that he was used to it as he helped Momoi in making some notes for Aomine when they were in middle school.

The class was almost over when an announcement suddenly came through the speaker, making Kagami woke up from his slumber.

"_Kuroko Tetsuya from 1-B please report to the staff room immediately. I repeat, Kuroko Tetsuya from 1-B please report to the staff room immediately."_

Kagami yawned as he stretched his arms above his head and then turned to the teal head behind him. "Why are they calling for you? Did you do something wrong?" he asked, clearly curious.

"I'm not like you Kagami-kun, I don't get in trouble," Kuroko calmly stated and started to put away his notes and books into his bag. "Although it must be important if they want to see me in the staff room."

Kagami's left eye twitched in annoyance at his shadow's previous statement but just left it at that. "Well, don't be late in practice. Just because Winter Cup is over doesn't mean that Coach won't double your training if you're late," he said as he slung his bag over his right shoulder and stood up from his seat.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. Please tell Coach that I was called in the staff room in case they didn't hear the announcement."

"Okay."

**[0]**

Kuroko blinked his cerulean eyes in astonishment as he stared at his homeroom teacher, Fujiwara-sensei. "Pardon me but could you repeat what you just said Fujiwara-sensei?"

Fujiwara could see that the teal head was surprised and confused so he repeated what he just said. "Our school has an exchange program going on but instead of going to our sister school in America, the chosen student must go to five different schools across Japan that the administration picked for a week. And the selected student was you, Kuroko-kun."

"May I ask why I was picked?" Kuroko couldn't help but asked since it was strange for him to be chosen in this kind of program due to his weak presence.

"The principal randomly selected a student," Fujiwara said. _Too random if you asked me_, he silently added, _considering that the principal just picked a name from my class roster since he was busy and didn't want to be disturbed. _He eyed his student that was puzzlingly looking at him. "You could refuse if you want Kuroko-kun and besides we could just choose another student."

Kuroko was silent for a while before asking, "If I attend a different school for a week, does that mean that I'll have to leave my house?"

"Well, yes," Fujiwara said while rubbing the back of his neck. "But you don't have to worry about your accommodations since the school will take care of it so aside from your agreement we need your parent's permission, too."

"What about my club activities, Fujiwara-sensei?" Kuroko inquired, even though it was off-season it doesn't mean that he wants to slack off in his basketball training and moreover five weeks is too long for a break and he would missed the training that he usually undergo. Not to mention his coach will have his head if he didn't practice properly.

"I already talked with the coaches of the schools' basketball team and they agreed to let you train with them," Fujiwara explained, making the teal head breathed a sigh of relief.

"I accept it Fujiwara-sensei," Kuroko said after thinking it through.

"Are you sure Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko nodded his head. "My parents won't mind and my grandmother was planning to go to my aunt in Okinawa anyway but was worried about me, this could give her a peace of mind and won't have to postpone her trip so it's fine."

"Okay then. Here," Fujiwara said and handed the teal haired student a folder. "Be sure to read that and let your parents or grandmother sign it. The schools that you will be attending are listed in there as well as the places where you'll be staying. You can give that to me tomorrow and if you ever change your mind just tell me, okay?"

"Yes, thank you Fujiwara-sensei," Kuroko said, bowing to his homeroom teacher and proceeded to leave the room.

"Oh, almost forgot Kuroko-kun," Fujiwara said, stopping his student from leaving. "I already told Takeda-sensei about this but I don't know if your coach has any idea or if Takeda-sensei told her about it. So, Kuroko-kun, can you please tell her your decision?"

"I understand. I'll tell Coach about the program," Kuroko relented and left the staff room.

While walking down the hallway towards the gym, Kuroko took a peek at the schools that he will be attending for the next five weeks and then abruptly froze on his tracks when he saw the list. _This can't be, right?_

**[0]**

"What?! An exchange program?!" both Riko and Hyuuga shouted at the same time in disbelief after Kuroko told them about what he and Fujiwara-sensei talked about.

"Another one? Our school is fairly new, right? So why do we have so many exchange programs?" Koganei asked incredulously.

Mitobe, who was beside him, didn't respond and just shrugged his shoulders, clueless.

Kiyoshi looked at the teal head considerately. "Did you accept it Kuroko?"

"Yes," Kuroko nodded. "But Fujiwara-sensei said I could still refuse if I change my mind."

Riko put her hands on her hips as she stared at the phantom player, worry clearly evident in her brown eyes. "Are your parents okay with it Kuroko-kun?"

"I think my parents will be fine with it," Kuroko said.

Riko sighed in defeat. "Fine, if that's what you really want I won't stop you."

"But what about practice?" Kagami, who was silent throughout Kuroko's explanation, finally asked.

"Fujiwara-sensei asked the other school's coaches beforehand for letting me join their basketball practice so it wouldn't be a problem," Kuroko answered.

"That's good to hear, right Coach?" Izuki said and turned to Riko, only to sweatdropped when he saw the brunette slyly grinning.

"Fufufu…this is a good chance," Riko said and grabbed Kuroko by his shoulders. "Kuroko-kun, be sure to memorize the other team's training menu and what methods they used in their practice, okay? This is a golden opportunity to know the other team's secrets!"

_That's not the reason why he was there though_, the freshman trio thought.

"What schools are you attending anyway?" Tsuchida asked before Riko could give the teal head any more ideas about spying the other school's basketball team.

Kuroko showed the folder that Fujiwara gave him. "It's in he—"he didn't get to finish his sentence when Hyuuga instantly took it from his hands.

"Let me see that!" Hyuuga said and skimmed the pages to check the names of the schools included in the program, only for his eyes to widen in surprise. "What the hell! You've got to be kidding me, right?"

The rest of the team (except for Kuroko and Kagami), who were crowding around their captain, was also in a state of shock as they stared at the folder Hyuuga was holding.

Kuroko sighed when he saw his teammates' reactions since he felt the same way when he found out which schools he'll be attending for the program for the next five weeks.

Kagami furrowed his brows in confusion at his teammates as he spun a ball with the tip of his finger. "Why? What's wrong?"

"This is a crazy line up!" Koganei said, still gaping at the paper in amazement. "Kaijou, Shuutoku, Touou, Yosen and then Rakuzan! All of these are the schools where the Generation of Miracles goes to!"

Kagami had his jaw wide open when he heard the schools that Koganei just mentioned and didn't even notice the ball the he dropped. "W-What?" he stuttered.

"Jeez, I know you and the Generation of Miracles are connected through basketball but to even be linked for something completely unrelated…" Hyuuga said and shook his head in bafflement, "…it's just like fate had bounded you to them or something."

"Please stop saying things like that Captain. It's disturbing," Kuroko deadpanned.

"The Generation of Miracles sure are close," Kiyoshi nonchalantly commented.

Kawahara turned to Riko. "What are we going to do Co—eepp!" only to cower in fear when he noticed that the brunette was chuckling maniacally. To this point, the rest of the team finally detected the evil aura that Riko was giving off and then shivered.

Riko ignored them and with a frightening sweet smile painting on her lips, she once again grasped Kuroko's shoulders and hard at that. "This isn't just an opportunity, it's a once in a lifetime chance! It's the only time to know the other team's training, especially the Generation of Miracles, up close and personal. Kuroko-kun, use everything you have in your arsenal, asked them, bribed them or even seduced them, I don't care! Just find out what it is!" Riko yelled, shaking the passing specialist's shoulders vigorously.

The three freshmen saw that Kuroko was close to passing out and tried to pacify the brunette. "C-Coach calm down! You're shaking Kuroko too hard!"

Riko paid no heed to them but did released Kuroko, much to his relief. "With this information, we could come up with a strategy to fight them in the next Inter-High and Winter Cup!"

Kagami just sweatdropped at his coach's enthusiasm before turning to his partner. "So Kise's school is up first, huh? Well, it's just 40 minutes away so if you ever get tired of Kise being clingy, just take the train," he reminded him.

Kuroko let out an amused smile. "I'll be sure to remember that Kagami-kun."

"When will the program start anyway Kuroko?" Fukuda asked.

"Fujiwara-sensei said that it'll start on Monday so that I'll have the rest of the week to prepare," Kuroko answered, it was Wednesday and have two days to take care of things in school before he leaves.

"I guess it's a good thing that those schools were chosen since you already know someone there and the other teams already know you so you won't have a hard time adjusting," Izuki said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Izuki's right," Hyuuga said, nodding his head as he crossed his arms over his chest and disregard the point's guard complaint about his statement. "So if someone tried to give you any trouble just tell us Kuroko and we'll take care of it."

"Now, now don't be too violent Hyuuga," Kiyoshi said and patted Kuroko's head as he lightly chuckled. "I think what he's trying to say is that we're still a team even if we aren't together and we take care of each other so don't forget to rely on us if you ever need it, alright Kuroko?"

Kuroko looked up at Kiyoshi and then to the rest of the Seirin team, who were looking at him expectantly. "Yes," he said and smiled at them.

**[0]**

Just like he said to his teammates, Kuroko took the rest of the week preparing for his five-week long absence in Seirin High. Fujiwara-sensei helped him in making sure everything is going well concerning the program while Riko and the rest of the team lend a hand in taking care of Nigou considering he can't take his pet in the schools he'll be attending as well as the places where he will be staying.

As for his parents, they easily accepted his decision relating to his agreement for taking the program when he informed them about it. His grandmother was glad that he won't have to stay at the house all alone and that he has a secure place to stay while he was settling at the chosen schools.

All in all, Kuroko was now done with all the arrangements and just waiting for Monday to come around. He hasn't told Kise (or even the rest of the Generation of Miracles) about the program or that he was going to attend their school for a week. He also asked his teammates to not mention it if they bumped into them by accident.

Kuroko doesn't know what to feel in interacting with his former teammates in the same school. He just has a feeling that something will happen during this exchange program, unraveling into things out of his grasp and had no control over. He really hoped he was wrong because he likes his peaceful and normal life.

But as unpredictable fate is, one thing is for sure, it likes to stir up trouble.


	2. Act I, Scene 1

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers: **MangoFlavoredMochi8096, kyaaaa-1095, Alumi, Kuroshiroryuu, lany-chan, Pri-Chan 1410, BadyGuz, Aiko Namikara, Vanilla1115, LaLunaLight, GreenLavender, Belle'Masque, sHirou, AmandieSakura, PuncakeGoddess, Guest 1, Guest 2, danny, percy44442, innocence-creator, Maverick no Knight, TheAmericanGit, Guest 3, fostinefoli, Noukon Kitsune, Kagamine Hikari, Neo Candy **and **Kichou **as well as the favorite and follow alerts!

Thank you so much for the huge amount of response! _(Now I'm feeling the pressure...)_

* * *

**THE KAIJOU ACT**  
**SCENE 1**  
**Revelation**

* * *

Kise Ryouta, the ace of the Kaijou basketball team, discreetly yawned as his homeroom teacher announced something that he wasn't interested in. He was tired because of basketball practice yesterday afternoon and after that was his photo-shoot that lasted until midnight. Being a model, it's bad for his skin if he's lack of sleep continues or his health for that matter. Maybe he should skip a day of practice since it's off season anyway but then again Kasamatsu-senpai would punish him if he tried to do that.

He turned his attention to his teacher when he heard about an exchange student. He wondered the purpose of it when it was almost the end of the school year.

"…This exchange program is different from the usual ones since the chosen student will stay here for about a week before moving on to another school," the teacher explained.

_Just what kind of exchange program is that? _Kise thought before shaking it off and looked out the window in disregard.

The homeroom teacher turned to the class door. "You can come in now," he said. "Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya from Seirin High School. Pleased to meet you."

That certainly got Kise's attention and immediately faced the front. His golden eyes widen in surprise when he saw the phantom player was really standing in front and beside his teacher. He forgot that he was in class and hurriedly stood up from his seat, shouting his former teammate's name in bewilderment. "Ku-Kurokocchi?!"

Kuroko was also surprised, though he didn't show it on his face, that Kise was in his class as well. Nonetheless, he greeted the blond, "Kise-kun."

"Kise, you know Kuroko-kun?" the homeroom teacher asked looking between the blond and the exchange student.

Kise slowly nodded his head, his eyes never leaving the teal head as if Kuroko would disappear if he took his eyes off him. "We both attended Teikou."

"That's good. I'll leave Kuroko-kun in your care then Kise. You'll be his partner while he's here," the homeroom teacher said and then turned to Kuroko. "Are you fine with that Kuroko-kun?"

"Yes, I don't mind," Kuroko answered.

"Okay, you can sit beside Kise as well."

Kuroko walked towards the back of the class where Kise is currently situated and settled in his seat at Kise's right, ignoring the stares inconspicuously thrown at him.

Meanwhile, Kise was still frozen in shock and couldn't stop staring at the passing specialist. He liked how Kaijou's uniform fit Kuroko perfectly. He never once thought that he'll see Kuroko wearing his uniform and it was better than he could ever imagine.

"You can stop staring now Kise-kun."

Kuroko's voice snapped Kise out of his trance and quickly averted his eyes from the teal head. He smiled sheepishly. "S-Sorry Kurokocchi, I was just really surprise to see you here."

Kuroko glanced at the blond. "I'll explain later Kise-kun," he whispered as to not call the teacher's attention (as well as the students who were trying to eavesdrop at their conversation).

"O-Okay," Kise acquiesced and tried to focus on his class no matter how futile it was as he was highly aware of the teal head beside him.

**[1]**

It was lunch time and both Kise and Kuroko were in the rooftop eating their packed lunch. They decided to stay in there as Kise's fans won't leave him alone and were probing about his relationship with Kuroko. It was a good thing that the weather wasn't too cold and the sun was high up in the sky so that they can enjoy and bask in the warm sunlight without any disturbance.

With the both of them now all alone and with no more interruption, Kuroko finally told Kise about the program like how he was randomly selected as well as the schools he'll be attending for the next five weeks. Kise almost choked on his food when he found out which schools he'll go to.

"That's some crazy coincidence," Kise remarked.

"That was my thought too when I found out about it."

"And you still agreed to it?"

Kuroko took a bite out of his tamagoyaki before answering, "Yes."

"But why?"

"Why not?" Kuroko quipped.

Kise nervously fidgeted. "Well, aren't you…I mean, isn't it going to be awkward? Being in the same school with everyone else?"

Kuroko's cerulean eyes caught Kise's golden ones. "That is true. But for some reason, I felt that I had to do this," he said and looked down at his bento. "I don't know what I can accomplish by doing it but I really want to see everyone with their team and having fun playing basketball again." He looked up at his blond friend. "Is that selfish of me?"

Kise shook his head and somberly gazed at the teal head. "No, I think I get what you mean. It was all thanks to Kurokocchi that basketball became fun for me—for us—again so I understand."

"Thank you for understanding, Kise-kun." Kuroko gave Kise a soft smile as a light breeze passed through them making Kuroko's soft teal locks sway slightly in the wind.

Kise paused when he saw Kuroko smile and he could feel his face heating up.

"Are you alright Kise-kun? Your face is all red," Kuroko said and his hand reached out to check Kise's temperature.

Kise waved his hands frantically. "I-I'm fine Kurokocchi, it's just the weather. A-Anyway, what about basketball practice Kurokocchi?" he hastily changed the subject.

"Actually, I'll be joining your team's practice Kise-kun."

Kise looked stunned. "Eh, really? Does that mean I'll get to play with Kurokocchi again?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes."

"That's so cool! It's been a long time since I received passes from Kurokocchi. This will be fun," Kise excitedly said. "But it's weird that none of my teammates knew about this."

"You didn't know about the exchange program until this morning so it's no surprise that no one knows about it. But I'm sure your coach will reveal it later," Kuroko stated.

Kise shrugged. "I guess."

The both of them continued eating their lunch with Kise stealing glances at Kuroko every now and then. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the teal head. "Is there something wrong Kise-kun?" he asked. "You keep glancing at me."

"N-Nothing," Kise uneasily said seeing as he got caught. "It's just that Kaijou's uniform really suits Kurokocchi."

Kuroko looked at the uniform he's currently wearing, the white shirt underneath the brown blazer, the black tie and his black trousers. "Is that so?"

Kise eagerly nodded. "Kurokocchi won't mind if I took pictures, right?"

"Why do you want to take pictures Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked as he slightly tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Kise inwardly screamed at the teal head's cuteness. "Because this week is the only time I'll see Kurokocchi in our uniform so I want a souvenir!" _Lots and lots of them_, he mentally added.

Kuroko sighed at Kise's antics but decided to indulge his whims. "Alright."

Kise cheerfully smiled at the teal head's consent and vowed to take a lot of photos whenever he can.

**[1]**

It was after lunch and because their teacher had something to take care of, their next period was free. Kuroko decided to check out the library as he has a free pass from the teachers considering it was his first day in Kaijou. Kise wanted to accompany the teal head and since he was appointed as Kuroko's partner, his homeroom teacher excused him for the next class.

The two of them were strolling in comfortable silence down the hallway that was filled with a few students lingering around, although most of the students were brazenly staring at the blond. Kise was used to it but for some reason the stares—especially coming from the girls—were making him edgy. Kuroko noticed that Kise was getting apprehensive and also saw a group of girls approaching them. But before they could go near Kise, Kuroko took Kise's right hand and dragged him away much to Kise's shock.

There were only a small number of students so he couldn't make full use of his misdirection and blend in the crowd not to mention that he wasn't familiar with the building they were currently in and doesn't know where he's going, but it doesn't really matter as long as the group of girls loses sight of them. He quickly took a turn to the right then left and up the stairs, not caring that he's disobeying the rules by running in the hallway. Meanwhile, Kise let the teal head pulled him away; he doesn't want to deal with his fans right now considering that he was with Kuroko. He stared at their intertwined hands and wished that they'll stay together like that for a while.

"I think we lost them Kurokocchi," Kise said as he peeked outside the hallway and found no one following them when they hid inside one of the rooms which turned out to be the music room.

"That's good. Are they always like this Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, talking about the girls who seem to be Kise's fans. He was already used to Kise's fans crowding around him (every one of their former teammates are) but at least in Teikou, his fans still give him a semblance of privacy and not smothered him whenever they see him.

"Sometimes," Kise answered. "But they're much more intense today because of Kurokocchi. They're curious about you and wanted to find out how we knew each other."

Kuroko sighed. He doesn't really like being in the center of attention and wants to be undetected especially by Kise's fans since he isn't used to dealing with them. "Are they going to be like this for the rest of the week?" he wearily questioned.

"Don't worry Kurokocchi. I'll talk to them and asked them to leave you alone."

Kuroko nodded his thanks. He looked down and saw that he was still holding Kise's hand and decided to release it however Kise grasped his hand tighter refusing to let go. He looked up at Kise in puzzlement but couldn't see his eyes as it was hidden behind his bangs. "Kise-kun?"

Kise squeezed their hands together before gazing at Kuroko with a soft smile on his lips. "After going to the library, why don't I tour you around the school Kurokocchi?"

"But what about our next class Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, still mystified since Kise was acting a bit strange ever since this morning.

"We have a lot of time and besides it won't take that long."

"Okay then, if that's what Kise-kun wants."

And so after their trip to the library, Kise showed Kuroko around Kaijou like the classrooms for the first, second and third years, some club rooms, specialized rooms and even the gym where they first had their practice match almost a year ago.

Since they were now outside, the two of them decided to go to the courtyard to rest and sat on one of the benches there. Kise turned his face up to the sky, closed his eyes and relished the warmth of the sun. Seeing Kuroko and being in the same school as him made Kise feel a bit nostalgic about his days in middle school with his former teammates especially when he spends the time with Kuroko. He knows that it isn't the same since they changed but he was really glad to be with his important person. And since their former teammates aren't there to steal Kuroko's attention, he vowed to spend all his free time with the teal head as much as possible.

With that in mind, Kise stared to relax and opened his mouth to ask Kuroko if he wants to go back to their class when suddenly he felt something heavy alighted on his shoulder. He turned to his right and found Kuroko sleeping and resting his head on his shoulder. Kise smiled at the innocent and peaceful expression Kuroko was making as he slept without a care in the world. He reached out to softly swept Kuroko's bangs to the side and tenderly caressed his pale cheek. He was so entranced in staring at Kuroko that he didn't noticed that he was leaning closer and closer to the teal head. With half-lidded eyes he gazed down at Kuroko's lips and his face was nearing, nearing towards the unaware Kuroko until their lips were only a hair's breadth away from each other. Kise was so close to kissing Kuroko when—

"Kise!"

Kise was so startled when he heard his name and jumped in surprise, making the teal head jostled awake from his slumber.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and drowsily rubbed against them. "What's wrong Kise-kun?"

But before Kise could answer, Kasamatsu—the one who called out to the blond—was already there. "What are you doing here Kise? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He glared hard at Kise. "Don't tell me you're skipping? Because of you are I'm going to kick you so hard!"

"W-Wait, Kasamatsu-senpai, that's not it!" Kise tried to defend himself. "I was just showing Kurokocchi around."

"Huh? Kuroko? What are you—"he trailed off when he finally detected the teal head sitting beside Kise and was watching him. "W-What are you doing here?" He stared at Kuroko and noted that instead of the gakuran Kuroko usually wore, he was donned in the same uniform as he and Kise.

Kuroko straightened the situation out and explained to Kasamatsu about the exchange program, about him joining their basketball practice and Kise being his partner for his entire duration in Kaijou.

"So I guess you're the reason why Coach is asking for me, huh?" Kasamatsu said.

"Coach called you, Kasamatsu-senpai?" Kise inquired.

"Yeah, I was on my way there when I noticed you sitting here."

"Then, we won't keep you long Kasamatsu-san," Kuroko said as he stood up from the bench. "And we need to go back to our next class anyway."

Kasamatsu nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll go ahead then and Kuroko at least help this guy," he jammed his thumb in Kise's direction, "to concentrate in class since aside from basketball, he's utterly hopeless."

"Kasamatsu-senpai is so mean!" Kise whined.

Kuroko ignored the wailing blond. "I know Kasamatsu-san. I'll do my best."

"Kurokocchi, too!"

After saying their goodbye to Kasamatsu, both Kise and Kuroko made their way back to their class. While walking, Kise clutched he's still beating heart. Even if acted normal a while ago, he still couldn't believe at what he was about to do to Kuroko if Kasamatsu haven't arrived and now he was torn between feeling frustrated because he was interrupted and relief because he couldn't face Kuroko if he did kissed him without the teal head's consent. He knows that he's an impulsive type of person but he never, ever had an urge to kiss Kuroko like that before since he knows he's limits. But now it's feels different, his instinct is telling him to act now before it's too late and so he would.

"Kise-kun?"

At that moment, Kuroko was ensnared at Kise's intense gaze on him that it caught him off guard and his heart started to beat wildly against his chest without him knowing the exact reason why. Still, he was concerned for his friend and reached out a hand towards Kise to check if he was alright. "Are you feeling unwell? If you are, we can go to the infirmary if you want."

"I'm fine Kurokocchi." Kise took Kuroko's reached out hand in his and pressed a soft kiss on the teal head's fingertips, his amber eyes never leaving those cerulean ones. "Never been better." And placed another kiss on Kuroko's palm.

Kuroko suddenly found himself having a difficult time breathing, staring at this new side of Kise that he never seen before. "…Kise-kun…"

Hearing his name from Kuroko's lips in a breathy whisper, Kise couldn't help but tugged the teal head closer and pulled him in his arms, securing him in his hold. He doesn't care on what Kuroko might think about his strange actions. He just wants the teal head closer to him, in his arms, just like now.

Kuroko doesn't know what to think or feel about what's happening right now. Kise had always hugged him before but he sensed that this time it was different. It suddenly became more intimate than he ever thought possible. He couldn't pinpoint how or why but he knows that something changed, something charged between them. He precipitously became aware of Kise's body touching him, his arms holding him captive in his embrace, the faint smell of his cologne combining with his natural scent and he could also hear Kise's heart beating loudly in his chest. Kuroko grasped Kise's uniform to push him away or to pull him closer, he doesn't know. He was too confounded to think clearly.

Kise could feel the myriad of emotions the teal head was going through and so he decided to let him go after tightly holding Kuroko in his arms one last time and kissed him on top of his head, inhaling that sweet natural vanilla scent that Kuroko always carries. He stared at those azure eyes looking up at him in confusion and gave Kuroko a gentle smile, to settle his worries. "Let's go Kurokocchi or we'll be late to class."

Before Kuroko could respond, Kise took his right hand and led him to their class, their hands intertwined together all the way as both of them walked in tentative silence.

**[1]**

"Alright everyone gather up!" Coach Takeuchi beckoned the basketball team over to him. "Most of you probably have heard about the exchange student, right?"

The team nodded at his question, every student was talking about it so they know even if they haven't seen the student yet. Although there was a rumor that Kise knew the new guy but they haven't had the chance to ask him about it yet.

"Well, this student will be joining our practice for his entire duration in here," Coach Takeuchi continued. "Every one of you actually know who he is." He turned to his left side only to find no one beside him. "Wha—where did he go?"

"I'm right here," a disembodied voice said.

The team screamed in surprise when they saw a teal head student came out behind their coach while Coach Takeuchi grabbed his pounding chest, he might have a heart attack if this continues.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed and proceeded to hug the boy to death. Kuroko let the blond hugged him to make sure that what happened before wasn't a fluke since they haven't talked about it yet. And he noticed that Kise was evading his questioning gaze he'd given in him while they were in class so he decided to act normal seeing as Kise was doing the same. But Kise's hug this time felt like the ones he normally bestowed although it lingered more than usual. Kuroko snapped out of his musings as he became aware of the whispers around him.

"Wait, isn't he from Seirin?"

"Yeah, that's their passing specialist, right?"

"So he's the exchange student."

"Now wonder Kise is so enthusiastic today," Kobori said to Kasamatsu beside him as they watched Kuroko trying to push the blond away because he couldn't breathe.

Moriyama glanced at his captain after waving to a group of girls watching him (actually they were staring at Kise and didn't even notice him). "You don't seem surprised."

"I already saw him a while ago and Coach told me about it, too," Kasamatsu said before kicking Kise's back and demanded to release the phantom player from his grasp.

Coach Takeuchi cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "Okay everyone settle down." He turned to Kuroko standing beside him. "I know that everyone already knows who you are but why don't you formally introduce yourself?"

Kuroko nodded before facing the Kaijou and bowed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Please take care of me."

"That's it, I guess. So let's start practice. First, stretches!"

As everyone did as they were told, Kise walked near towards Kuroko and helped him stretched. "You looked happy, Kise-kun," Kuroko noted when he saw the blond genuinely smiled.

Kise lightly chuckled at the teal head's remark. "Well, as fun as having to play against Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi sometimes I missed being in the same team as you. That's why I'm happy that Kurokocchi is here."

Kuroko let out a small smile. "I'm glad to be here, too Kise-kun." Even though he was curious, he opted to drop the questions swirling in his mind seeing as Kise was back to normal.

And so practice started and as usual, Kuroko's low stamina took the better of him as he slumped against the wall, exhausted after it was over. No matter how hard he tries, he really can't cure his stamina though it seems that little by little it improves as his training goes on.

"Here, Kurokocchi."

He heard Kise said and looked up to find the blond handing him a water bottle with a smile on his face not even a bit winded unlike him. He took the offered drink and drank from it greedily. "Thank you Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi's stamina is still weak, huh," Kise nonchalantly remarked, making the teal head stare at him icily which Kise just shrugged off although he did a mental note to himself to never to never say that again or Kuroko will be mad at him and the teal head is very scary when angered. "There's a good pastry shop near here and I heard that they sell very delicious vanilla milkshakes, wanna go Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko shook his head. "No."

Kise was shocked; Kuroko never once refused vanilla milkshakes. "Are you sick Kurokocchi? You're turning down your favorite vanilla milkshakes!"

Kuroko slightly glared at the blond for that. "It's too cold for vanilla milkshakes Kise-kun."

"Eh? But during middle school you still drink vanilla milkshakes even though it was winter."

Kuroko chose to not answer the blond as he remembered the consequences of buying his favorite drink during the cold season was getting sick.

Kise pouted when the teal head declined his offer. "And I thought that I'll have a date with Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko was used to hearing that from Kise so he ignored his whines and just let himself rest. The Kaijou team was an entirely different matter though as they whirled in surprise at Kise and some of them even choked on their drinks.

Kasamatsu kicked Kise's back. "What the hell are you talking about, you idiot!"

"Ouch!" Kise rubbed his aching back, Kasamatsu's kick this time was harder than usual. "That hurt, Kasamatsu-senpai."

Kasamatsu full on glared at the blond. "Don't give me that crap Kise! Stop saying things that will make people misunderstand!"

Kise blinked confusingly. "Huh?"

"Kise-kun doesn't mean anything by that," Kuroko—taking a pity on Kise—decided to intervene. "Kise just calls it a date but there's nothing romantic about it."

"Oh…" the Kaijou team chorused, finally getting it.

Kise unconsciously clenched his fists at Kuroko's blunt words and took a deep breath to calm himself before he could say or do anything that he might regret. Kise let out a bitter smile and proceeded to hug the teal head going back to his normal self. "Kurokocchi!"

It didn't escape Kasamatsu's eyes as Kise tensed for a few seconds or the way he curled his fists so tightly and even his painful smile. He was sure something was going on with Kise though he doesn't know what it is. He watched as Kuroko elbowed the blond on his stomach when Kise clung to the teal head so hard that Kuroko had a difficult time breathing. _Maybe it isn't that important_, he thought.

With that in mind, Kasamatsu dismissed practice and ordered his teammates to shower and change.

**[1]**

"Do you want me to walk you home Kurokocchi?" Kise suggested as he, Kuroko and Kasamatsu walked out of the school after their basketball practice. Kuroko told Kise where he was staying for the week when the blond asked if he has to take a train home.

"It's fine Kise-kun. It isn't that far," Kuroko said as he tried to fix up his light blue scarf with no success.

Seeing that Kuroko was having a hard time, Kise offered his assistance. "Let me help you Kurokocchi." Kise wrapped the scarf around Kuroko's neck carefully and after making sure that it was arranged right, he softly caressed Kuroko's pale cheek with his thumb.

Kuroko could feel the shift in Kise's demeanor. "Kise-kun?" he whispered as he stared mesmerized at Kise's amber eyes burning full of emotion he couldn't quite decipher.

Kasamatsu, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. He thought it was just his imagination that Kise was acting a bit different than normal. It was subtle so none of their teammates noticed the difference but nevertheless it was still there. And judging by the confusion in Kuroko's face, it looks like he isn't the only one who discerned Kise's unusual behavior. He also noted that it only happens whenever Kuroko was around. He wondered what the deal between them was but pushed the thought aside as he didn't have anything to do with it and it seems like that they're not in disagreement or any of that sort so he'll just leave them alone.

"Be careful on your way home, okay Kurokocchi?" Kise smiled as he cupped the teal head's face and tenderly kissed his forehead. He smiled more widely when he saw Kuroko's red face and he bet it wasn't because of the cold weather. "We'll see you tomorrow then Kurokocchi!" he cheerfully said.

Kuroko nodded absentmindedly, still flabbergasted at Kise's bold action. He bowed to Kise and Kasamatsu before making his way towards the place he's currently staying at.

When the teal head's retreating figure had vanished, Kise and Kasamatsu started to walk home with silence filling between them but was then broken by Kasamatsu's question. "Do you always do that?"

Kise glanced at his senior beside him. "What do you mean senpai?"

"Kissing Kuroko's forehead," Kasamatsu clarified. He didn't bat an eyelash at Kise's display of affection even though it was the first time he saw the blond acting sweet towards someone and that even includes his string of girlfriends.

"No," Kise said and tucked both of his hands in his coat pocket. "That was the first time."

Kasamatsu wanted to ask why he did that but he respects Kise's privacy and won't pry though it doesn't mean he isn't curious about it. "You must really like Kuroko, huh?" he offhandedly commented.

"Yeah, I do."

Kasamatsu froze on his tracks when he detected something strange in Kise's voice. He looked back at the blond and noticed that Kise also stopped moving, his amber eyes unreadable. Kasamatsu suddenly tensed as Kise continued to stare at him intently. He almost dropped his bag at the next few words that Kise uttered.

"I'm in love with Kurokocchi."

* * *

**Next:** **THE KAIJOU ACT, SCENE 2 - Confession**

* * *

**A/N: **This was supposed to be a fluff GOMXKuro fic but Kise pulled a fast one on me so I had to change the story outline and rewrite everything. Needless to say, this story will now contain BL (shounen-ai, yaoi or whatever you want to call it). So for those who doesn't like BL, please turn back now and I'm sorry if I misled you.

The pairings in the story will be KiKuro, AoKuro and AkaKuro. I still haven't decided the main pairing yet though I'm more partial to AkaKuro since they're my OTP but you never know, Kise or Aomine might surprise me and I might picked one of them.

There will be also side pairings: TakaMido and MuraHimu since they're one of the pairings that I like that doesn't include Kuroko. Still, there's going to be MidoKuro and MuraKuro moments no matter how platonic it is.

As for Kagami, I have plans for him. I'll explain it when he shows up again.

I know that some won't like it nonetheless I won't change my mind and go with my chosen pairings. Hope you understand.

And I guessed that's it. See you next chapter!


End file.
